In The Cold
by Von Uriken
Summary: OneShot Kim's been hit by another of Drakken's inventions, so she turns to the only person who she thinks can help. Slight KiGo, very slight, perhaps more later on. R


Disclaimer: There is no sexual content, nudity, or anything else considered mature in this fic. Just a slight bit of out-of-characterness, and some harmless fluff.

A/N _I start off with a name because all in all I see many stories starting off trying to not specifically mention the name of each character, my old ones included. And while this style seems to work for some stories, ones that actually get the character's unique style to the point where you can tell one from another, on the others, where they go by hair or skin color, it just looks sloppy. Plus, this is just a short idea of mine, so I wanted to skip the prologue and get straight to the point._

** Von Leos Uriken**

-+-

Shego sat in her favorite chair, a thick, soft, recliner colored her own unique scheme of dark black and streams of light green. In front of her, a fire crackled softly in the fireplace, a old brick design that added to the lounge-y feel of the room, that consisted of a soft black carpet, and forest green walls, with more of the colored furniture lying around the furniture in a U, as if trying to gather what warmth they had.

She was relaxing, not holding a drink in her hand, although she half-wished she was. Just holding her gaze on the dying fire, emerald eyes gazing past it and deep into nothingness. She'd been that way for over half an hour.

A problem was going through her head, over and over again. It was simple really, she couldn't stand it any more. Working her dead-end job was great, she loved getting to work, for the past several years Kim Possible had actually made it pleasant. The pay was good, she afforded everything she wanted, and what she couldn't she took herself. She had paid for this very mansion legally.

But the problem was that for every good day on the job, there was a bad day. The days putting up with Drakken, only to move on to putting up with Global Justice, who weren't half as nice as Kimmie was. And then there were the times when she lost everything to some failed invention the mad scientist had. But most of all, she was keeping all this inside every day, and she needed someone, anyone, to get rid of it.

_Ding-Dong_. Shego turned to the foyer, suddenly taken out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing. _That had better not be Drakken. Hell, that'd better not be anyone._ She thought sourly, in fact, it was rather confusing to her. She'd never told Drakken where her mansion was, Global Justice had yet to tear the place down, _And I seriously doubt they'd use a doorbell_, and there were few people smart enough to track her here.

_Ding-Dong_. To answer, or not to answer?

She got up, all stiff muscles and one asleep arm, and just about stomped from the den into the foyer. The door was a wide old oak, recently cleaned and shined, and she glared daggers at it for interrupting her angst alone time.

_Ding-Dong_. She steeled her, placing her left hand on the handle while her right hand went off to the side of the door frame, plasma sparking to life in a bubble of green flames. Her hand turned the handle, slowly, and pulled back into the full effects of the cold, dark, and thoroughly snowy night hit her full in the fact.

The first thing that caught her eye was a head of hair, painfully bright red, beneath her, not just a bit beneath her, but a few feet under her head. When she realized who had that hair, her tongue caught in her throat.

It was Kim Possible, at the age of four to six. Her bright green eyes stared up at Shego with all anger of a baby lost in a bad neighborhood. Her cheeks, freckles and all, were rosy with the cold. Shego just couldn't stand that expression, somewhere between sad, alone, and frightened.

"Shego," The tiny Possible started, her voice hiccupping, and tears forming in her eyes, "I can't find my way home."

"Aw, what happened, Princess?" That was real worry in her eyes too.

"I - there was - and Drakken…" She hiccupped and sniffled, and words she used to speak with such conviction just didn't come.

It was a heartbreaking sight, especially to Shego. The crouched down and hoisted the girl up into her arms with a gentleness that would have startled other people. It seemed naturally to Kim though. Over all the years fighting, Shego had punched through walls and had proceeded to give the teen a slight bruise. All the taunts and words were followed up with apologetic looks just for the other, looks that said more than words could. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking right_.

And that wasn't even mentioning the countless times they had saved each other's lives. All in all, Shego had always been the one Kim could count on, and look up to.

And no she was crying silently into Shego's shoulder, while the pale woman whispered all the things Kim wanted to hear right then into her ear. "Come on, Pumpkin, let's get you warmed up."

Kim consented to being carried into the den, after Shego closed the door with a quick kick that didn't even rock the girl in her arms. Shego stopped near the fireplace to turn the dial up, bringing a new light into the room that radiated off more heat.

She was worried about Kim, as she always was, she couldn't be more than six years old right now, and there was no telling how long she had been out in the snow before she made it here. Her shirt was hardly big enough to reach her knees, and that was all she seemed to be wearing. Shego could feel her skin, normally so soft and full of life, now clammy and shivering. The girl shivered every second.

Shego took back her seat, now with Kim on board, and placed her bare hands on the girl's trembling arms. She focused, careful not to go overboard and hurt Kim in her newly vulnerable state. Plasma flowed, warming her and penetrating the skin so it warmed deep into her bones.

"Thank you." Kim tried to tell Shego through her shoulder. It came out more as "Tank oo."

The older girl smiled, for the first time in quite a while. "Any time, Pumpkin. Now, you mind telling me why you know where I live?"

Kim pulled out of her grasp, holding herself up with her hands on Shego's arms. The look she held still had tears in her eyes, but it was rather curious too. "You forgot?" She asked, sniffled, then quickly regained her composure. She was stronger, happier, now. "You told me, long ago."

It took Shego a while for it to click, but then she remembered. It had been a long time ago, on a mountain top no more than a few miles from her mansion-lodge. Taunts had gotten out of control, and one-upping had turned to flirting. Just when Shego had mentioned a 'house near here', their sidekicks had shot a laser at them and nearly buried them in the resulting avalanche.

Shego nodded her head in memory of the forgotten event, and Kim looked rather pleased with herself. "So, why me then? Why not your computer-geek, or your boyfriend?"

"Lost my fancy phone." She admitted with her head down.

_Adorable_. Shego didn't ignore that though quite as much as she wanted. "And," Kim continued before Shego could get a word in, "I like you better."

Now the girl was just hiding from embarrassment, with her head once more in Shego's conveniently located shoulder. "Than Stoppable?" Her only answer was the feeling of Kim nodding her head. Shego smiled in silent victory. "Alright, come on then. I better call your parents so they can come and get you."

She worked her hands down Kim's sides, and attempted to pull the girl off her. A futile attempt, she soon learned. Four a six-year-old she had a grip like steel.

"I wanna stay with you." Kim argued.

"I though you wanted to go home, Princess." Shego settled with stroking Kim's hair. It was as soft as it looked.

She waited for an answer, continuing to run her hands slowly through the mass of red hair above her. Then craned her neck back and twisted her head, just so she could see the silent girl on her side. Kim looked exhausted, her cheeks were still rosy from the cold, but the tears in her eyes had dried up. Now her eyes were more dark from exhaustion, then puffy from crying.

She watched the ex-teen until Kim decided to shift again, turning her face away from Shego. She whispered, sleepily, in answer to Shego - "Home is where the heart is."

Shego smiled and held the girl to her more, feeling their hearts beat in unison against her chest. This moment seemed to make up for everything Drakken did, although she would give him a piece of her mind for this later, for everything bad that had happened to her after she had became a villain, and even before then when she had been in Team Go.

Holding this girl to her, arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders, gave her hope that maybe even bad people could be happy sometime.

-+-

_Ending A/N - Well, this ended up shorter than I intended, not that I mind. It does seem strange to me that it came out as an almost motherly bond instead of what I meant. Anyway, it's possible I'll come back over this one and make it a two-parter. I do sort of have an idea for the other half._


End file.
